Never Know
by Kmil-Marti
Summary: Alfred consigue su libertad. Arthur ha caído y es tiempo de que se vaya lejos. Él esconde algo, algo que Alfred nunca sabrá, aunque se desgarre de dolor, nunca lo sabra... *UKxUs. Después de la Independencia de U.S.A*
1. Never Know

__**-Hetalia** pertenece a Hidekaz

-Ninguna advertencia. Eh... ¿Yaoi simple?

**Tiempo: Fin de la Independencia Estadounidense.**

-**Pareja: **UkxUs

**PD: **Mi primer fanfic en

* * *

**Never Know**_  
_

_...Cuando una larga serie de abusos y usurpaciones, que persigue invariablemente el mismo objetivo, evidencia el designio de someterlos bajo un despotismo absoluto, es su derecho, es su deber, derrocar ese gobierno y proveer nuevas salvaguardas para su futura seguridad... _

_ Declaración de Independencia de los Estados Unidos_

Se sentía vacío, derrotado, débil, pusilánime, deprimido. ¿Que más podía hacer? Nada. Alfred era libre de hacer lo que quisiera de su vida. El inglés no comprendía. ¡Lo tenía en sus manos! ¡Un disparo! ¡Un solo y vil disparo de su mosquete! ¿Por qué no pudo? Tantas veces que lo había hecho antes, ¡Tantas veces!... Pero cómo... Alfred era diferente, no sabía por qué, pero era diferente.

Arthur se tendió en el suelo de su cubierta. Su barco ya se alejaba de la casa de Alfred, ya nada sería igual.

Para los ojos de Arthur siempre fue diferente, hasta su infancia fue diferente: corta, fugaz, rápida. Se lamenta por eso, por no haberle dado una infancia normal. Por haberse desarrollado tan rápido en un mundo turbulento. A lo mejor era su culpa...

-No, no es mi culpa-se murmuró a sí mismo el inglés-No es mi culpa, lo traté bien, lo cuide bien...

_-...¡Arthur! ¡No te vayas! ¿Por qué siempre te vas?...-el inglés no hizo caso, solo cerró la puerta tras de sí. Del otro lado escuchaba claramente los ruegos del niño-¡Vuelve...!_

-Es culpa del _wine bastard_, es su culpa. No es mía, es de él... Es del mundo, todos tienen la culpa menos yo... Idiot, te dí de todo-y es verdad, le había dado de todo, menos...

_-...Libertad-susurró Alfred. Estaban caminando en las calles de la turbulenta Boston._

_-¿Pardon? I can´t understand-respondió el inglés._

_-Quiero mi libertad, Arthur. _

_-No comprendo-el inglés lo comprendía perfectamente, quería escucharlo de las palabras de su colonia._

_-Me cobras impuestos, y no participo en tus decisiones..._

_-Mis decisiones son mis decisiones. No tienes nada que ver..._

_-Te consultan a TI para ponerte impuestos. ¿Por qué no me consultas a MÍ para ponerme TUS impuestos?_

_-¿Quién te anda metiendo ideas en la cabeza?-Arthur se fijó en la forma desaliñada que ocupa su traje-Arréglate._

_-¿Me darás mi libertad?_

_El inglés sonrió debilmente, a Alfred se le iluminaron los ojos. Pero luego, sintió el aliento de Arthur en su oreja. Con una voz maliciosa e imponente._

_-You´re mine Alfred, y eso nunca cambiará. No seas un idiota..._

Que cruel el destino ¿No? Ahora Arthur Kirkland era un idiota, el rey de los idiotas. Pero no entendía. Alfred era la única colonia que había tratado mejor, las demás eran premios, descubrimientos... Pero Alfred no era nada de eso, era un privilegio. Un privilegio que ya no tendría nunca más.

Todavía no comprendía por qué no pudo derrotarlo... ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo derrotar a la única persona que has querido de verdad...?

-I hate you-sentenció el inglés. Sentía las olas chocando contra el barco, se dirigía a Gran Bretaña. Su hogar, su aislado hogar en Europa. Donde siempre hablaban mal de él. Antes, la misma persona que no pudo destruir lo quería, lo quería de verdad, antes...-I hate you Alfred F. Jones...

_-¡Inglaterra, you come back for me! __I missed you a lot...-reaccionó la pequeña colonia, al ver devuelta al inglés._

_-I missed you a lot too, Alfred..._

Escucha un trueno resonar, la lluvia empieza a caer, gota tras gota. Una débil lágrima sale de uno de sus ojos verdes incrustados como esmeraldas, solo que sin brillo, sin motivo de existencia. Para Arthur Kirkland, solo quedaba una pregunta.

¿Ahora qué?

Mientras meditaba, tomó una decisión: Nadie lo vería sufrir, nadie en este planeta lo vería caer. Les diría que no le afecto, sencillamente. Aunque su alma se desgarre de dolor, se parta y se pudra por dentro, nadie lo vería, nadie lo sabría. Solo una caída más en su historia, solo eso, solo eso...

_-I love you, Arthur, aunque no me quieras ver la cara-le dijo Alfred antes de que él se fuera._

-Idiot...-suspiró, y luego murmuró:-I love you too, but you´ll never know-otra lágrima cae-Nunca lo sabrás...

* * *

**Comentario Agregado:**Buano... Este es el primer fanfic que subo.

Perdonen si sale un poco "cursi", quería hacer a Inglaterra lo menos "nenita" posible (sobre todo con este tema). UkxUS o UsxUk, el orden da lo mismo en este caso. Espero que les guste.

Saludos!


	2. Boston Tea

**-Hetalia **pertenece a Hidekaz

-Ninguna advertencia. Eh... ¿Yaoi simple?

**Tiempo: Fin de la Independencia Estadounidense.**

-**Pareja: **UkxUs

Explicaciones y otras cosas al final.

* * *

**Boston_ Tea_  
**

**_._**

_"Ha abandonado nuestro Gobierno... Ha asolado nuestros mares, devastado nuestras costas, quemado nuestras ciudades y destruido nuestras vidas..."_

_**Declaración de Independencia de los Estados Unidos**_

* * *

Todos celebraban como la guerra había terminado. Tomando cerveza, alegrándose de formar parte de una nueva nación libre. Algunos apenados por los muertos, otros más eufóricos por el esplendoroso futuro que se avecinaba. Mientras, Alfred F. Jones cantaba con ellos, celebraba con ellos, con un vaso de cerveza. Él también sonreía, algo melancólico...

* * *

_Arthur Kirkland estaba sentado en el salón tomando una taza de té. Era medianoche, y tenía que revisar unos papeles sin que su pequeña colonia los viera. Escuchó unos pasos, y vio al pequeño Alfred en piyama. Arthur se apresuró en guardar los papeles debajo de la mesita._

_-...Arthur- Alfred solo asomaba la cabeza-no puedo dormir._

_El inglés sonrió._

_-Créeme, yo tampoco-le hizo señas para que se acercara, la colonia, ya confiada, se acercó. _

_El inglés se acomodó en el sillón y el pequeño Alfred se acurrucó en sus piernas, cual gato en su cesto._

_-Arti... ¿Dónde está Matthew?_

_Arthur tragó saliva y se quedó mirando un punto fijo de la sala._

_-Con Francia._

_Silencio incomodo. A Alfred le molestaban esos silencios. _

_-Arti... Aunque no lo creas soy valiente._

_-Lo sé, Alfred, lo sé...-y empezó a acariciarle el cabello._

_-No, hablo en serio-respondió el niño, sabía que su tutor solo le estaba respondiendo para darle la razón-¿Qué pasaría si Francia viene a buscarme al igual que Matthew...?_

_-Nunca-respondió Arthur-Hace mucho tiempo trató eso varias veces, pero nunca pudo...-se detuvo, notó que Alfred ya se había quedado dormido-Y nunca lo hará, porque yo nunca lo dejare. Hagan lo que hagan nunca dejaré que te lleven-le revolvió el cabello-siempre estaremos los dos..._

* * *

Tenía que aceptar las cosas como eran. Él se había ido: NO, él lo había echado. Sentía pena, dolor... pero también sentía rabia contra Arthur. No por el ahora, si no por que por su propia culpa había empezado todo.

"¿Qué crees Inglaterra? ¿Crees que eres el centro del universo? ¿Qué solo tu dios es el que te quiere y te cuida por tu espalda? ¿Qué eres el único sufriendo de dolor...? Es todo TÚ culpa, tú me obligaste..."

* * *

_Todo listo. Esa noche sería su venganza. Estaba en el muelle Griffin, junto con otro centenar de personas, disfrazados de indios. Veían el buque, preparándose para desembarcar su contenido. Hachas y cuchillos, solo estaban armados con eso. Fue rápido y eficaz, primero, amedrentaron a los marineros, y luego, subieron cajas que transportaban de las bodegas a la cubierta._

_Alfred tuvo el derecho de abrir la primera caja. Y vio el preciado contenido: té inglés. Arthur tenía que pagar: si le había subidos el impuesto del té sin consultarlo, tendría que pagar..._

_Arthur despertó por el ruido de la gente corriendo. El inglés, extrañado, se vistió rápidamente y fue a ver lo que ocurría: se dirigían al puerto. Arthur fue corriendo y vio un tumulto de gente en la orilla. Inglaterra se abrió paso._

_Vio a lo lejos marineros que... un momento. ¿Marineros? No, eran indios los que votaban el té directo al mar. Apretó los puños, ya sabía de quien se trataba. Mientras, veía como el té flotaba dirigiéndose a la orilla._

_Arthur Kirkland regresó después de tratar de solucionar las cosas con los "seudo-indios", sin encontrar rastros de Alfred. Al entrar a su casa lo vio: el muy hipócrita estaba sentado tomando una taza de... ¿café? ¿café en SU casa?... como si nada._

_-Que tal, Arthur...-sonreía alegre la colonia-Lamento lo que pasó..._

_-No mientas, fuiste tú._

_-Arthur...-Alfred se reía, no solo por actuar, si no porque también lo encontraba gracioso-No me eches la culpa de tus problemas con MÍ gente..._

_-¿Así te vengas de mí?_

_-¿Vengarme, Arthur? Cuando la gente se lo merece no se llama venganza. Se llama justi..._

_Alfred no terminó. Arthur lo arrinconó a la pared, tomándolo del cuello._

_-¡ Escúchame, idiota! No tienes derecho, TÚ eres mi colonia Alfred. Y créeme que te trato mejor que el resto...-y le plantó un beso en los labios, como si marcara su territorio-__You´re mine Alfred... and that never change._

___El inglés, enojado, salió de nuevo. Quería desahogarse... a un bar. Mientras, la colonia se fijaba en los detalles de la casa británicas, y murmuró para sí mismo._

___-One never knows, Arthur..._

* * *

Pero igual era feliz. Feliz con ya había terminado el sufrimiento de su gente. Lastima que para Inglaterra no sería lo mismo. Él era un héroe para todos los suyos. Pero ahora para Kirkland... era a la última persona que querría ver. Tomó otro sorbo de cerveza, pensativo. Igual lo amaba, _siempre lo amaría... _y tenía la esperanza de que algún Arthur también lo volvería a querer.

.

* * *

**C/A: **Ta da! Como me pidieron continuación, continuación les di.

Decidí que sería una serie. Mientras estaba escribiendo esto me inspire y haré otros 2 capítulos más, y un tercero que sería un epílogo. Algunos datos:

-En 1765, el gobierno británico de Jorge III aumentó los impuestos, estableciendo primero un impuesto del timbre, sello que tenían que llevar los documentos jurídicos y que fue suprimido; y después un impuesto sobre el té, que acabaría desencadenando la revolución. Ambos impuestos habían sido promulgados sin consultar a las colonias y Gran Bretaña trató de mantenerlos haciendo uso de la fuerza. En el puerto de Boston, el martes 16 de diciembre de 1773, un buque cargado de té fue saqueado por colonos disfrazados de indios.

.

Algo más, los caps van en orden según lo que pasa en realidad, no por los flashbacks. Para que no hayan confusiones.

Lo hubiera subido hace tiempo, pero no tenía muchas ideas. Ahora trataré de ser más frecuente en Fanfiction.

Comentarios, sugerencias, quieren matarme?

Me encanta esta pareja. Pero no me gustan las cosas muy cursis, prefiero relatos más desgarradores.

Saludos!


	3. Nothing Important

**-Hetalia** pertenece a Hidekaz

-Ninguna advertencia. Eh... ¿Yaoi simple? Aparición de Francis. ¡Corran por sus vidas o los va a violar!

**Tiempo: Fin de la Independencia Estadounidense.**

-**Pareja: **UkxUs

Otras parejas: FranciaxCanada.

* * *

**_Nothing important_**

**_._**

_"Estas colonias son, y por derecho deben ser, estados libres e independientes; que están absueltas de toda obligación de fidelidad a la corona británica: que toda conexión política entre ellas y el estado de la Gran Bretaña, es y debe ser totalmente disuelta..."_

_**Declaración de Independencia de los Estados Unidos**  
_

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy se enteró de la noticia gracias a uno de sus informantes. ¡Sí! ¡Estaba feliz !Que du bonheur! Se alegraba que el mon petit Alfred hubiera logrado independizarse. El pobre, estaba siendo tan maltratado por Arthur... Sabía que Alfred debió de haber sido su hermano. Lo hubiera tratado mejor, una vida llena de platillos _gourmet,_ y mucho, mucho _amour..._

Pero allí llegaba, el ataque de conciencia que le daba por Arthur Kirkland, cosa que arruinaba su felicidad. Sentía pena por el pobre. Y lo sabía. Conocía a Arthur: un ex-pirata enojón, mal humurado, tsundere (muy sexy, pensó el francés), pero sobre todo posesivo. Muy posesivo... pero con esa colonia fue... diferente. La había criado, cuidado y educado muy bien, pero también la había querido... Sí, querido. Francis encontraba raro saber (o ver) que Arthur quisiera a alguien de verdad. No era un truco, no era un falso caballero, era... _de verdad. _Pero ahora, esa persona le había roto el corazón. Y el francés (conociendo muy bien a su querido "_amigo"_), nunca lo iba a admitir.

-¿Francis?-preguntó una voz baja.

El francés, que había estado tomando una copa de vino mientras disfrutaba de sus pensamientos, se dió la vuelta. Era Matthew.

-¡Matthew, mon petit! Pasa-el canadiense se acercó a su tutor, el menor, tenía en sus brazos a Kumajiro. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de estilo francés: con patas delgadas y doradas y de felpudo rojo _amour._

-¿Que pasa, Francis?-preguntó Matthew.

-Nadas, Matt, nada...-decía el francés-Mejor te cuento cosas de adultos...-y empezó a reírse solo, malévolamente.

-¿Tiene que ver con Alfred?-el canadiense quería saber lo que pasaba con su hermano, además... no toleraría otra de las "explicaciones de adultos" de Francia, no de nuevo...

-Se independizó-el francés desvió la vista.

-Creí que estarías feliz-respondió sumiso el joven. Y era verdad, escuchaba como le rezaba a Dios para que el dinero que le había prestado a Alfred no fuera desperdiciado, y que él ganara, porque o si no Arthur se burlaría de él por apoyar a un perdedor...

-Y lo estoy. Pero... pobre Arthur. El mon petit estará más irritable que nunca

Canadá desvió la vista, no estaba muy convencido.

-¿Qué insinúas?-preguntó extrañado el francés. Aunque no muchos reconocían con claridad a su colonia por su "invisibilidad" (bueno, en realidad era de Arthur. Matthew tenía un cuarto en ambas casas europeas), sabía cuando el canadiense se guardaba sus comentarios.

-Bueno... Que tal vez te preocupa que Arthur le preste más atención a... Alfred-Matthew se encogió en el sillón, deseando que fuera "invisible" para la única persona que la veía bien, que no lo confundía. Si Francis se enojaba, se vengaría..._ "Que no cuente temas de adultos, que no cuente temas de adultos...",_ rogaba. Al pobre de Matthew no le interesaba que pasaba cuando _"eso" _lo metías dentro de _"aquello"_.

-Dios solo debe de estar confundido, debe ser eso...-, eso fue lo único que respondió el francés. Matthew respiró aliviado. Kumajiro, aunque estaba tan quieto como un oso de peluche, igual captaba la conversación.

Francis terminó de beber de su copa de vino y la dejó en la mesita; apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y apoyó el mentón en ambas manos. Varios pensamientos pasaban por su mente:

_Censurado... Censurado... DOBLE CENSURA!... Canadá censurado... Nothing important..._

Cuando se acordó, Francis soltó una débil risilla.

-¿Quieres que te cuente algo gracioso, mon petit?

Canadá lo miró asustado. _"Que no sean temas de adultos, que no sean temas de adultos..."_

_-_Tranquilo, me lo contó Arthur.-el menos suspiró aliviado. Si tenía cosas graves, al menos el inglés abría tenido la decencia de censurarlo.-Ven, mon petit, ven con Francis-le indicó Francia. El menor se sentó en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas, dejando a Kumajiro justo al medio.

A Matthew le recordaba cuando era pequeño, cuando Francis le trataba de contar historias para niños decentes... al menos hacia el intento.

-Hace como... varios años atrás en... ¿1776, parece?-el francés se empezó a poner nervioso. No era bueno para contar historias tan... históricas. Para eso estaba el inglés. Pero Matthew lo escuchaba atento. Carraspeó un poco la garganta y continuó: había un joven, que creía podía cambiar las cosas. Creía que podía dejar de ser mandado, y poder cambiar las cosas...

* * *

_Alfred era uno de los testigos, uno de los testigos del día más importante de su vida. De hace varios días que lo estaban corrigiendo. Quitando, agregando y corrigiendo partes. Cinco personas estaban examinando el trabajo cuidadosamente, como si fuera un documentado muy importante (y que en el futuro lo sería). A Alfred lo permitieron acercarse: divido en cinco partes, y con cincuenta y siete firmas en total. _

_Solo faltaba preguntarle a los delegados..._

* * *

-¿Y qué paso?-preguntó Matthew curioso, hasta Kumajiro tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, expectante.

-Bueno...

* * *

_La habían aprobado. Al fin, la declaración se había aprobado..._

* * *

-¿Y que era lo tan gracioso?-preguntó dudoso Matthew, aunque estaba buena la historia de su hermano, no había entendido el chiste.

-Jajaja-Francis se empezó a reír solo-Mientras tanto, en alguna parte del cuerpo de _Angleterre...-_y le murmuró lo que ocurrió en la oreja. Kumajiro arañaba la ropa de su dueño para poder escuchar._  
_

-¿En serio? ¿Al mismo tiempo?

-No lo sé. Pero Arthur me lo comentó cuando volvió a su casa, después de perder la última batalla.

-Me gustó la historia, Francis-decía sonriente el canadiense.

-¿Quieres que te cuente cosas de adultos?

Matthew se pegó en la frente, _lo sabía... _El _idiota del vino, _como lo llamaba Inglaterra, le había tendido una trampa.

* * *

_Arthur Kirkland, por culpa de su rey, había adoptado una costumbre muy extraña y muy particular: escribir notas en un... diario (sonaba tan... de mujer. ¿Por qué mierda su rey hacia algo así? Ni idea, pero le había pegado el mismo bichito raro de andar escribiendo en una "libreta" (sí, llamarlo libreta sonaba más varonil) de escribir las cosas importantes que le sucedían en el día. _

_Había regresado a su casa cansado. Revisar el papeleo, una junta con su rey tomando té, una cena con la corte... Nada novedoso._

_Se sacó las botas al entrar a su cuarto. Era un caballero pero... esas botas estaban muy apretadas. Se sentó en la cama, y se frotó la cara con las manos. Veía su "libreta" sobre la mesa que ocupaba de escritorio. _

_"No, no escribas, no escribas..."_

_¿Y entonces por qué estaba mojando su pluma en tinta? ¡Shit!_

_Puso la fecha. 14 de Julio de 1776:_

_"Nothing important happened today"_

_Tranquilo, con al menos haber escrito en su diario... ¡Libreta! Se tendió en la cama y se quedó dormido._

_Mientras tanto, un rubio que en un futuro sería llamado Estados Unidos, sintiendose tan libre y euforico como nunca antes en su corta vida de colonia, corría alegre por las calles al otro lado del Atlántico.  
_

_._

* * *

**C/A: **Felicidad para el mundo! :) Estoy tan feliz!_  
_

Recupere el SAI (se me había muerto y volvió a la vida). Y mañana (20 de Julio) es mi cumpleaños! Wuju!

Dato importante:

_-Se dice que Jorge III hacía notas en su diario cada día. El 4 de julio de 1776 tenía una única entrada, y esta decía: "Nothing important happened today" (en inglés: "Nada importante ha sucedido hoy"). Ese día se firmó la Declaración de Independencia de los Estados Unidos al otro lado del Atlántico._

_Esta anécdota no deja de ser una ironía, aunque tampoco puede alegarse ignorancia o menosprecio por parte del monarca hacia dicho evento teniendo en cuenta que en Europa se tardaba varias semanas en recibir noticias desde América, por barco. Por lo tanto era imposible que Jorge III pudiera enterarse de la firma de la Declaración de Independencia de EEUU el mismo día en que ello ocurrió. Además, no hay que olvidarse de la diferencia horaria. Probablemente cuando Jorge III lo escribió la declaración aún no habría sido firmada._

Bueno, solo jugué con ese dato. Lo encontré tan... "mata orgullo" para Arthur.

Deje a Arthur y Alfred descansando en Hawai xd. Se merecen un descanso de tanta pena... ¡Porque luego viene mucha pena!

Y... me imagino a Matthew como el hijo de padres separados (un día en una casa, y al siguiente en la otra), además de estar medio traumado con las "cosas para adultos" que le contaba Francis. _Francis, cuando vuelvas a tener una colonia, por favor COMPRATE UN LIBRO DE CUENTOS INFANTILES. ¿Okey? No traumes a los niños. _

Pero como todos los fans estan tan acostumbrados (o traumados) no nos importa. Mejor cuéntanos a nosotros! *pone cara de interesante*.

*Se aparece Francia* _¡Fans! ¿Quieren que les cuente un lemon para dormir? _*todos se paran* _¡Wiiiiii! __Cuéntanos un lemon, tío Francis... xd_

Bien, espero que les guste. Saludos!

**Reviews?**

**Y Francis nos contará más de sus cuentos...**


End file.
